


A Rose By Any Other Name

by TheGreenGrimReaper



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenGrimReaper/pseuds/TheGreenGrimReaper
Summary: In a world where you communicate with your soulmate by writing on your skin, it could be harder than you think to find the one you are looking for.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first fic in a long time on a new account. Yay!

Just a Prelude

 

Loki sat at the dinner table with his mother, father, and elder brother. He was in a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood. Ever since he had come to accept that he was different than the others. Thor was like always drawing little doodles all over his hand. He had his name tattooed on his forearm, just so that his soul mate would always have a reminder of who they belonged to. But Loki? He didn’t have a soul mate. When he wrote on his skin there was no tingle of magic, and there was never a reply.

He watched them smile. A battle had just ended and Thor, the hero as always, was being celebrated for his amazing victory. Everyone always forgot the others in battle. Loki had been there as well, his magic shields and healing arts saving many lives. This made him resent Thor more. Not only did the big oaf had a soul mate, but he was celebrated, while the soldiers made fun of him for doing woman’s work. Heck, there had even been a few that had tried to hit on the tall yet slender God. Most of them pointing out that he had no soul mate to betray.

Frigga and Odin were enraptured with each other, paying little to no attention to their sons. So they didn’t notice when, for the first time, marks started to form on Loki’s arm. The marks were shaky like a child had written them, but no babe had been born in Asgard in recent years. When Loki felt the telltale whisper of magic over his skin he didn’t think anything of it. Refusing to look down. Refusing to have hope. Thor was the first to notice, his drunken slurs carrying over the entire hall. “Brother, you have a message upon your arm. Must be a reward for your valiant efforts in this last battle.”

Loki spent the whole night staring at his arm. The small childish writing staring back at him. “HI I AM ANTHONY” covers most of his arm. He didn’t want to scare the child’s family by writing back in his neat, clearly adult, script. He could only hope that his father would allow him to give the gift of immortality to his newfound love. They were family after all. He had no idea that his whole world would be turned around in the next thirty years. He had no idea that, that was the last time he would see the writing on his arms for years after. He had no idea, the adventures that awaited them and the despair that came with it.


End file.
